


Feelings of Helplessness

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: "She had shown weakness, and a life had been taken."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always write RuroKen one-shots on sudden impulse? Eh, take your ficlet.

The sword came down.

Kaoru felt helpless; all power and will had been drained from her.

This was the end.

Blood spattered, and as Jineii's life ended, Kenshin's had taken a turn for the worst.

Kaoru was free, and she fainted. Kenshin still rushed over, catching her.

As Sanosuke walked into the clearing, seeing what had happened, he immediately grabbed Yahiko and covered his eyes. He pieced together what had happened, Jinei's head split in two, Kenshin's bloody sakabatou, and Kaoru passed out in Kenshin's arms enough evidence to tell the events. Kenshin didn't acknowledge Sanosuke, only took Kaoru back to the dojo, carefully folding the indigo ribbon next to her sleeping body on the futon before taking his leave, for the final time. Nobody stopped him. Nobody was there.


End file.
